The Asura Precure, Roots's Legacy, and the nascent DDPU's sighting
by Zz2
Summary: In the Happiness Charge world, the Precure and the military are struggling against the might of the Phantom Empire, led by Gen. Morenz, and Meka, frustrated and foiled by the evil TSU's interferences, but a new organization and Megumi finds out Meka's true identity and set events and revelations in motion while the legacy of Danzo's Root returns with a new Bad End General. Rated T


**Updated - 1/20/2018**

Sorry about the huge delay, but I thought that I mentioned about Atriox's Banished (left after some time in this Realm) that has fled "The Ark" with some of the resources he plundered on the Installation being retaken with the rest still in his hands, the Banished's flagship _The Enduring Conviction_ being intact yet sustaining minor and repairable damage, and also, many of his troops (and Decimus) surviving the battle after their defeat by the newly-established DDPU and the _Spirit of Fire_ forces. And they are hiding from the Precures and the military forces of the world in Happiness Charge Precures with other Precures teams from the same-name series, the BSAA, Battlegroup Exploration (MIA in 2549 due to finding an Shield World and sacrificing their entire slip space drives to destroy it while gaining an unusually large M-Class Destroyer that has the capabilities to build, refit, upgrade and update anything they need to ensure their survival and with countless Forerunner tech and other stuff scavenged and preserved from the now doomed shield world), and the Phantom Empire consisting of the same characters, but is focused on taking over the world instead of destroying it, thanks to influence from their proper military force consisting of defected special forces operatives, disgruntled and disillusioned soldiers, defectors, misfits, wrongly-accused soldiers, and a special-force General whose goals are unknown but is hinted to be of an anti-villain and altruistic nature, and also, an mysterious terrorist organization that is bent on destroying or conquering the world through force or fear in contrast to the Phantom-Empire's general/captain-in-chief's well-intentioned goals as well as having a personal rivalry with the fallen general's company and unwillingly, one of the Happiness Charge Precures' main characters in this story. An factoid I am adding is about this timeline's Phantom Empire (the DDPU's half of the Teana-verse Timeline where the Teana-verse timeline Emile, Group Madoka and their force of misfits stopped and foiled the Evil Alliance' plans to destroy the DDF itself with Carter and Jun's help that eventually culminated in a series of events that temporarily split the timeline in half and sent the entire DDF to the first half of the timeline with the cost being the sealing of their memories (except for Group Madoka, Rookia, Hunter, Malia, Gamma Team, Sigma Team, Nanoha, and surprisingly, FADM Hood due to something preventing it happening to him as well as helping him remember what happened before the split) and the entire history remaining the way it was while sending Miyako, Emile, and the other ocs and the resurrected characters to the other half with a series of events resulting in the Terminator robots choosing to stay behind in the Genisys-timeline to live their lives while T-Pops, the T1, 2, 3, Salvation, and Genisys Resistance, and all John Connors, including the now-freed T-3000 John Connor, and the local military forces would join the DDPU since Skynet is now under the Evil Alliance's control and that many enemies that are not connected to their Realm are going to be faced, they would need all the help that their new allies will need and provide with their own experiences. Then, a series of events happened that led to Bravo Company and their allies' deaths at the hands of a mysterious enemy named Terdrax who was destroyed by DDPU forces with the cost of Emile's life, the creation of alliances with other Realms, Emile's revival by a mysterious individual named U.N.S.C. Tron and his journey to rejoin with the DDPU, and the first encounter in decades with the fully-staffed _Spirit of Fire_ and the first encounter with the Banished and Atriox as well as other events that would be linked to this event now... (Sorry about the long text) and Atriox and the Banished are not present in this fanfic story.

 **LIST OF DISCLAIMERS (I do not own any of them or any names of the vehicles, weapons, any of the countries, EU, or UN entities, names of the military units, or locations):**

 _Halo_ — Bungie, 343 Industries

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ — 07th expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ — Navel and Asread

 _Rise of the Spartans_ — Black Plasma Studio - Arbiter 617

 _Call of duty_ — Infinity Ward

 _Terminator Film Series_ — David Cameron, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Orion Pictures

 _The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Series_ — Sunrise

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ — 7Arcs

 _Starcraft_ — Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ — Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ — Ken Akamatsu

 _Erika's New Perfume_ — Deviantart 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ — Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ — George Lucus, Lucusfilm

 _Kingdom Hearts_ — Square-Enix

 _Elfen Lied_ — Lynn Okamato, Arms

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ — Studio Gainax

 _Red vs. Blue_ — Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ — Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ — Hasbro, Michael Bays

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ — Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Super Robot Wars series_ — Banpresto, Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova_ — Ashi Productions

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ — SEGA

 _Gears of Wars_ — Epic Games

 _Space Runaway Ideon_ — Sunrise

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ — Columbia Tristar (Possibly)

 _Mass Effects_ — Bioware

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ — Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ — Nintendo

 _Metroid_ — Nintendo

 _Tōhō —_ ZUN

 _RWBY_ — Rooster Teeth

 _ **Pretty Cure / Precure** _— Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ — Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ — Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ — Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ — Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sakura Wars_ — SEGA

 _Valkyria Chronicles Series_ — SEGA

 _Sailor Nothing_ — Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne

 _Project X Zone_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Project X Zone 2_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Namco_ _x Captom_ — Namco, Capcom (not involved yet)

 _Super Smash Bros._ — Nintendo (not involved yet)

 _Toaru Kagaku no Railgun_ — Kazuma Kamachi, J.C Staff

 _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ — Kazuma Kamachi

 _Teana's Travels_ — D.K.N

 _Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_ — TYPE-MOON

 _Pokémon_ — Nintendo, GameFreak

Elf-boy Trio — H-Doujin artist 'Yuunagi (Nagi Ichi)' (Different backstory)

 _Machine Robo Rescue_ — Sunrise

 _Titanfall_ — Respawn Entertainment

 _Tales of Vesperia_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment

 _Sword Art Online_ — Reki Kawahara and Aniplex

 _Resident Evil_ — Capcom

 _Durarara!_ — Ryohgo Narita (not involved yet)

NEW OCs and new powers involved in this story as well as new factoids.

 **Terminator Spartan: the DDF and the new DDPU/Precure/Phantom/Techno/Bad-End Enforcer war.**

-T-

 **Realm PC-11 — Earth — Japan — Pikarigaoka City**

 **Local Date: February 18th**

A blue-black armor-clad figure sat down on a chair, holding a glass of water while placing his customized multi-purpose 'F.B.R. Co.' Mk6 'Blacker' Rifle on the side of the chair. The Mitasaki Bar was bustling as usual with people gambling, drinking, and rarely, also having drinking contests in which Mizuma evaded them due to his age as a seventeen-years old boy and that it would be several months and a few days before he turns 18, along with the fact that he is a hardened-soldier/loner due to a _certain_ event that has left him disillusioned and disgusted at his parents for having ties to terrorists in which it had already completely shattered his eroding trust and his family relationships with them forever. Mizuma drank from his glass before placing it on the table just before he saw his little sister's childhood friend pass by him, holding an high-tech tablet that he quickly recognized due to seeing them on the right wrists of his parents' family megacorp' line of military robots just before she tripped suddenly and face-faulted into the ground with the tablet flying from her grip for a moment before landing on her back with a thump in which it made her cough from the sudden force slamming her on the back; Megumi Aino was as clumsy as ever when he last saw her, Seiji, and Yuuko just after his then-12-year old little sister disappeared in the park in which he learned the news from Megumi's mail despite that he doesn't have an address anymore.

It had been two days since they along with Hime defeated a Saiark that was made from a wedding-cake and a newlywed couple' dark reflections of their souls with their new combination attack with Hosshiiwa looking very annoyed at her defeat while Seiji arrived, but unfortunately the Phantom Empire's acting-leader/Comdr-In-Chief (or better known as the 'Dragon-In-Chief' since Mirage appointed him at Deep Mirror's wishes to help the former's goals out due to it being actually reasonable and more better than the latter's in terms of rationality), Gen. Morenz arrived on the scene with Namakelder and one of his subordinates named Meka who had apparently known Megumi and Mizuma despite them not having met at all. In fact, the three (out of four) present Phantom Generals (and subordinate) had defeated them in an usual curb-stomp battle with the difference being that it took longer than usual due to the Generals' movement being more easier to predict, the new combination attack actually surprising them in this situation, Cure Lovely's hesitation at fighting Meka due to a feeling that the young Phantom subordinate' identity is familiar but she felt that something else is 'affecting' both the latter and herself.

And then, Namakelder revealed that he had known Morenz ever since the 'incident' that has served as the catalyst for the defection of the famous U.S. Gen and his then-Rising Sun International Task Force ( **AU: This is an OC name for my story since it involves the military armies in this Emile/DDPU-Verse Timeline from the Teana/DDF-Verse Timeline instead of the military-free Canon series** ) and their broadcasting of the event to the entire world four years ago, including the existence of other Realms' organizations, and Precure Teams and knowledge of two dimensional-hopping coalitions though one is very well-known and the other very vague...

And then, he and later Morenz showed the proof and the new 'allies' they brought to their side as well as an unexpected visit by a certain terrorist organization's operative...

 **-Flashback-**

(MUSIC: _Halo Wars 2_ \- "The Banishing")

The Precure and the non-Precure, including Hoshiiwa stared in shock at the holoscreen as it displayed 'Past' Morenz at an unknown base and in a classified location, accompanied by his hand-picked soldiers as well as Namakelder, Choiarks and several Saiarks while surrounded by several strangely-armored and red-eyed 'Enhanced Hunter' soldiers with the leader having green headlights on his special power-suit that is of joint U.S and Japanese origin. Several soldiers that are descended from various different countries' forces were also present with some of them looking in shock as the green-headlight soldier pulls out a normal-looking katana with prototypical features as well as an energy outline that is clearly made by a Terrorist group and tried to use it to impale the disillusioned General...

"...Morenz was getting tired of nobody doing anything to counter the terrorist 'Techno Shadow Union' threat..." Namakelder explained as his reasons for bringing the former Gen to the Phantom Empire's side is figured out by Hosshiiwa who wore a face of shock at the revelation...

Suddenly, the blade was blocked/grabbed by Morenz as he defends himself from execution, undergoing a change as he became much more stronger beyond what he was in his prime, his age regressing a little bit and slowed down completely to a one/quarter of the time, his power armor, turning more darker, more stronger as well as more intimidating with new features added to become its current hybrid/Japanese/Robo-app, his now green eyes glaring at the corrupt E-Hunter Leader's eyes as the result of his transformation and stood up...

"He became the first to defy the corruption that supports the terrorists and survive the retribution, though not without a fight."

The leader's bullet and stabs-riddled body collapsed as Morenz stood while holding the prototype energy katana with his right hand on its grip and his special-made M4A1 on his left hand. Many E-Hunters glowed blue and red as they brought their blades and trained their guns while some of the droids and robots known as the 'EMS-8870 All-Purpose series' or Nin-Soldiers arrived at the scene and did the same thing, intent on ending the defiant General's defection...

"In fact, his defiance inspired many of the members of the nations' military forces, some of the special and regular forces, even mine as well..."

Suddenly, an U.S soldier behind Morenz aimed his M12 and gunned down one of the E-Hunters, then the other soldiers from different countries, the Choiarks, Saiarks, the General's own troops and even Namakelder jumped in, engaging and killing off the rest of the E-Hunters and the Nin-Soldiers with Morenz joining them as they all vent their built-up rage and anger at the terrorists-aligned traitors with several spec-ops and regular soldiers - Makuma 'Bammer' Vex, Mabel 'Cross-Magno' Doran, and Torres 'Crossfire' Raine - earning themselves a decent amount of kills with Mordex brutally killing the last E-Hunter and Nin-Soldier by breaking their bodies in a wrestler-style move right in the sight of his old friend and superior as the sign of his acknowledgement to the general's leadership...

Morenz stored his weaponry on his armor and pulled out his high-tech sniper rifle that he had acquired in its prototype form while the soldiers, Choiarks, and the Saiarks cheered and saluted the general while their enemies lies dead all around them in the base...

"Morenz brought changes to the entire Phantom Empire as well as helping us set up a proper army while carefully executing raids across the world nations' resources;" Namakelder said as Seiji, Mizuma, Cure Princess, and Lovely realized with horror as they pieced things together as to where did the Phantom Empire got all those resources... "We grew in strength with each successful attacks as well as learning new things thanks to Morenz's knowledge about everything pretty much, including secret locations in which it is classified to the public I'm afraid... And it got him promoted to be our superior; the Phantom Generals, including me whom I spend time with in order to learn more as to how to become less lazy..."

The image changes to Morenz and his soldiers, now wearing the features and symbols of the Phantom Empire and Namakelder as they opened the base's armory, full of weaponry, parts, tools and ammunition. Then it cuts to Queen Mirage and Deep Mirror as they appointed Morenz to bring changes to the Phantom Empire as well as the advisor and commander to give orders as well as train the Choiarks in all kinds of military and civilian roles. It also changes to Morenz, his officers and their counterparts consisted of Bammer with Phantom, Cross-Magno with Hosshiiwa, Mordex with Oresky, Namakelder with Crossfire in the RD facility, overseeing the development of Military-type Saiarks and new military technologies that traps people in mirrors while allowing anyone to release them in several minutes or if the battle is won as a failsafe as well as allowing the soldiers, the generals and Choiarks to release them after the battle is won...

"We gathered recruits, defectors who had been framed, fooled, or wrongly-accused, people who share the same view as us, and even those who wants a lot of change in the world like us though Morenz took it upon himself to burden that responsibility... And we caught your fellow Precure and the world off guard with our increase in strength and the purpose of stopping the terrorists..."

Many new and 'old' soldiers, including Meka are shown standing in order as Morenz stood upon a platform, addressing his speech before them while Queen Mirage and Deep Mirror looks concerned at the General-in-chief as they saw that he is taking most of the burden upon himself... And in the first battle, Cure Earl, the Bomber Girls Pretty Cure as well as the Wonderful Net Pretty Cure Teams as well as the French army, U.S Army forces and India's military forces that had arrived as reinforcements to defend France, struggled as they were caught off guard by the forces of the Phantom Empire, led by Morenz and his officers and Meka with the ending showing the Precure Teams and the world's first military defeat, Namakelder and Morenz standing beside each other as they watched their forces clean up any damage, releasing any people that got trapped in mirrors due to getting caught in the crossfire or for any other reasons or arresting terrorists as well as keeping things in order...

"The world and the Precure always have goals to complete... They almost got the Techno Shadow Union. But us? They could never come close even with the help of the other Precure..."

A family watches the Precure Weekly News as Masuko Miyo announced her rather depressing news report about the Phantom Empire's forces' quick takeover of nearly-half of the world as well as the opening of portals to other Precure Realms (except for the ones containing the Smile, Suite and HeartCatch teams thankfully), Morenz and his military-type Saiarks effortlessly defeating each of the Precure teams with their capabilities, except for the Doki Doki Precure since the team was at three members at the time... Then, the Phantom Empire's Invasion Military Forces is seen, travelling from a city that they conquered while their leaders are seen watching the scene with Morenz walking away, his helmet's grayish-visor shining menacing...

"As in other words..." Namakelder said as he is about to finish what he is going to say when his friend beat him to it:

"Namakelder, I know that you want to finish it... But I should take over for it so that you may take a rest from talking so much about some of my past... 'Even though the UN estimated our strength to be stronger than theirs... They could not contain or predict our moves with their intelligence, I'm going to wake up the world out of its complacency as well as bring the Techno Shadow Union and their conspiracy members and sponsors to face justice as well' But I also made alliances with several other Precure villains from different Realms on different grounds recently and well... I had a lot of strange things in my life that made me famous everywhere in which it is my first time-travel experience to the past before returning back to the present, a one-time only trip to the W'40K's Immaterium, Formless Wastes, and Realm of Chaos that I managed to explore all three places and escape them despite that any mortal, including me could not survive or comprehend in there due to an unknown passive ability and my own willpower in which they prevented my loss of sanity to its effects as well as preserving my own identity, also passing the tests of the oldest Chaos God Khorne who did not make me one of his minions, but he sent me back just literally after meeting his three fellow Chaos Gods just before him in their territory as well as deny me access to the Immaterium Realm ever again so that I would not experience the 'Warp' thing's effects again as well as removing the dark-spell caused by the Techno Shadow Union, my discovery of Marvel's Infinity Stones in our Realm several years ago and..."

Morenz explained his encounter with Marvel's Infinity Stones in the Happiness Charge Precure's home Realm, the vision of the recent unexpected near-destruction of the entire Realm of Chaos, the Chaos Gods and their legions' exodus from their now permanent near-inhabitable home Realm to the real-space, Khorne's horrified realization at the damage his influence and rivalry had inflicted on both of the Chaos Realm and the reality, the mass defection of the nearly the entire legions of the three other Chaos Gods to Khorne's and their changes to mortal-forms with the permanent cost of their powers, their influence, their immortality reduced to be only nullified when killed by any type of attack that finishes them off (well, Daemons can take a huge amount of damage, but they can die just like any other mortals with their souls being sent to where all evil souls returns to), also requiring armor and defenses to protect and to enable weaker version of their powers as well, the two Chaos Gods; Tzeentch and Nurgle's deaths by suicide, Khorne's transformation into Khornetron and Slanneh's into Minotron and later, the evil entity known as Gardnantron, the creation of their own organization that is currently called the Evil Alliance and their toppling of the Imperium with Khornetron personally destroying the Human-Emperor's body and releasing his soul from torment, and initiating his own plans to reduce the entire Warhammer 40K's species back to their primitive states with their home planets returned back to normal with artifacts of their history remaining hidden; all as the result of the Shadow Union's attempt to abuse the stones' power and Morenz's sealing of them in different places at different Realms.

He also explained that before those events, he was a young soldier who was serving his country's armed forces before he was changed after travelling around the world with his assigned unit to deal with attacks and witnessing all those events that eventually led to the start of his travels in other Realms after discovering information about the famous DDF, the newly-created, vague, mysterious and relatively-unknown DDPU as well as encountering their enemies in his Realm as well as the reality of what is going on, eventually leading to all those events as well as him own development of inter-Realm portal generator technology to travel as well as reverse-engineer anything he found in other Realms to fit in with his world's current technologies as well as military units to counter the escalating threats of the Techno Shadow Union as well as the other other enemies that is not from 'their' Realm, along with the fact that he used stealth-related, intelligence-gathering as well as cloaking technologies to outfit the army of Choiarks and Saiarks, along with Jikochuu to evade and gather information all across the Realms while allowing the power of the Phantom Empire to reach ever-higher levels to the point of matching the UN and the world's nations in power, technologies, and intelligence-gathering.

The general finally added things that he forgot to mention where he gets his powers from; he had learned and used his newly-gained knowledge of magic, chakra/ki, psionic, The Force as well as the other mysterious powers to strengthen the Phantom Empire from his intelligence-gathering networks and his experience in which Morenz commented that his unknown ability had adapted to them and it has heavily increased both his powered armor and his body's defenses against those types of attacks, including Precure-related ones and any other types of powers and that how he had to train and work hard to access and master these types of power, also mentioning that he is also surprisingly heavily-resistant to all elemental-types, including Light and Dark-type influences, and attacks due to experiencing these during his travels, including the Corridor of Darkness as well. And he showed them footage of some of the DDF's members, and their enemies as well as showing the few images of the members of the DDPU that he managed to 'acquire' from his friends and sources he made or acquired during his inter-Realm-travels.

The Happiness Charge Precure, Mizuma and Seiji were absolutely shocked by the revelations, made worse by the realization that they underestimated Gen. Morenz's power as well as his skills, military experience, and abilities as well as his leadership, strategic, tactical, and his powers. And he made a hand signal that signalled several individuals to walk out of the shadows beside the Phantom Generals that they quickly recognized from some of the footage shown; Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu, General Neon, Xenon, Radon, and Argon from Sailor Nothing's Realm, Malia Abbadia, the 'real' Nagato (Cure Princess shouted: "Where did you found him?! I thought that his soul was sealed by Itachi!-!" Morenz replied: "I was shocked too when I found him resurrected in a Techno Shadow Union during my travels. It was hard to believe, but somebody had been pulling the strings and had switched him for a clone. And I came to the conclusion that both Kabuto and Itachi did not know that the "Nagato" summoned in _Edo Tense_ _i_ and sealed away was a fake."), Julio, Wolfrun, Frieza, Cooler, Count Dooku, Dabura, The Meta/Maine, the real Leonid Dragovich, Jane Smythe, Dynamis, the Averruncus series as well as the Atur series from CE (except for Atur Nii since she went missing as soon as she was revived and none of her other 'comrades' know where she went to or her origins other than she is sent to "spy on the Lifemaker and ended being controlled by his influence" until her death and 'revival'), Goyan, and an fully-armor-suited soldier whom the Precure had never seen before but his armor shows that he is related to their Realm.

"These are some of the DDF villains that have been revived due to the Evil Alliance's actions as well as Goyan from other Precure Realms in which I have to go through the trouble of reviving, gathering, returning their memories back, changing them, and training them to become stronger as well as showing them how wrong their actions or belief is..." Morenz explained to his enemies as Dabura shook his head in agreement. "I also had to revive Dabura just seconds after he was killed as well as helping Septum 'mature' to become a better fighter... And about the armored figure whom you don't know... He is one of my oldest friends and a soldier who is from Japan, but he is one of my best and is only known as "MP" because he took that name from the _Halo_ Series."

"The general may be not like Lord Lifemaker who is actually a 'she'," Dynamis said. "But despite his defection, Morenz is the only one who knew about the state his world's countries is in and thus actively tries to change them step by step for the better."

"Morenz, we got a problem..." MP said as he directed Morenz and the Precures to the sight of an armored cyborg with a faint high-tech sword emblem on his right armor side, identifying him as one of the members of the 'feared' Techno Shadow Union. "I think that we might have brought some unwanted attention from one of _their_ best operatives..."

The 'mentioned' Techno Shadow Union soldier walked towards them, his figure, tall height, visible parts of his cyborg body and his armor intimidating the Precure, particularly Cure Lovely as his cold, piercing eyes though hidden by his green visor, stares at her as he moved past the former, her friends, the Phantom Empire' side. Then he stopped when he is far from them and said:

"I was going to interfere with your conversation, but I let you go for now since I found out about the nature of this 'conversation' from overhearing it and decided not to interfere. And I just finished an another run of killing a dangerous high-ranking terrorist member several minutes ago, so I'm a bit hurried now. But Cure Lovely, I'm going to tell you some details... _We_ are performing experiments in a research 'project' in which I was assigned to as a guard and as a freelancer, so I do not want you to get caught up in this since there might some things you might never want to know... And my name is Hunter-M, former JSDF 2nd Class Officer and now operative of the Techno Shadow Union. And I know Megumi Aino's homeroom teacher personally, but you don't know the details yet. And Morenz, I know that this is not the best time to talk after I showed up as an enemy, but this is a good time to tell about what you know about the Techno Shadow Union and what corps I am part of."

With this, Hunter-M walked out of the scene as Cure Lovely is shocked upon the former's knowledge of her identity and his warnings, including the fact that he knows her homeroom teacher and Morenz somehow. Morenz sighed as MP 'psychologically' transmitted to him that they need to go...

"Okay MP, I got your message, but we still have work to do in other cities and... dealing with some 'matters' ahead, " said the General as he made a series of hand seals, sliced his thumb and placed it on the ground. "Now you learned about some of my past and the cause of the Phantom Empire's sudden victories, I better warn you about the Techno Shadow Union. They are the most dangerous group of terrorists that are allied and have sleeper cells and spies as well as sponsors all across the world... And they have a special group of mercenaries and agents, they are called the 'Shadow Strike Corps' in which they're the most dangerous and fanatical of all terrorist groups' followers and militants with Hunter-M whom you just met is one of their best operatives... And they have several plans to destroy or take over the world with different tactics in which I'm currently planning on countering with my own... This jutsu is a space-time Ninjutsu technique and I already has trained to improve its radius as well as the amount of people it can teleport instantly... _Reverse Summoning Jutsu!-!-!_ "

Puffs of smoke announced Morenz's forces' departure, leaving a tablet lying on the spot where they stood in which Cure Lovely picked it up and found a note attached to it, containing some written messages from Meka, apparently showing some clues in which her eyes widens as Shizuma approaches her.

"Found something?" He asked as his childhood friend attached the tablet to her right hand.

"Yeah, Shizu..." Cure Lovely responded with an unusually quiet tone. "The handwriting on the note is unmistakably Reiko's..."

"It says 'Happiness Charge Precure, Seiji and big brother, I'm not going to say this, but meet me at the festival when you have the time'." Cure Princess said as she grabbed and read the note. "We need to get this to Blue-sama immediately..."

"Yeah... Let's return back to normal first..." Shizuma said as the others nodded. "We do not want to attract any attention..."

The four hurried away, going as far as possible to find a spot to transform back into their normal forms without being seen by the public. But nobody noticed that a lone soldier was watching them, having seen the entire thing right from the start of the wedding party and thus was watching them while taking care of any 'loose' Choiarks that has wandered off the battlefield.

"This time Megumi..." the soldier only known as Mikaru Menti muttered as he smoked a cigarette while giving a satisfied smile. "You made your mother's old military friend happy for displaying the results of your training... But you'll be facing a lot of hardships from now on..."

 **-Flashback Ends-**

Blue, the Demigod of Earth in this timeline, was waiting for them along with Megumi's mom when they arrived, surprising Hime who thought that Megumi told her, only for Kaori to make it known that she had figured out that Megumi is one of the Precures, thanks to one of her old friends in the military who had seen it all, but she is very proud of her despite the danger she faced in her battles. And Megumi informed everyone about everything that happened, including Meka as well as Morenz's story, the encounter with the former JSDF-turned Techno Shadow Union operative known only as Hunter-M and the note. She also explained the detailed battles against the Phantom Empire until now with Shizuma adding that with the story behind the sudden increases in the Phantom Empire's strength and the existence of other Precure Teams and many Realms, the DDF and the DDPU, they will have allies to gain and tough opponents to face. And Blue had already given the bad news; The Phantom Empire had taken over Myanmar, North Korea and half of South Korea, China, the many of the EU and UN countries, and also, the Middle-East Countries as well with Japan, the North American countries, some of South Africa countries as well as much of Russia remaining unconquered. And they had already started preparations to prepare for the DDF's arrival... And in unusual terms, allow several anti-bioterrorism groups from the _Resident Evil_ Realm; Blue Umbrella, the BSAA, the DSO, and TerraSave along with many platoons from the U.S Army to arrive in Pikarigaoka, Japan for dealing with outbreaks and rumored B.O.W just in case...

But three things remains in everyone's mind for sure; Why did the Phantom Empire's end-of-the-world goal got suddenly toned down to only world-domination goals with the additional purposes of cleaning up, fixing, cutting down, exposing, and bringing changes and reforms to the world as to drastically reduce crimes, corruption, terrorist organizations, environmental crimes as well as waking it up from its complacency and to the situations and the ongoing environmental crisis ahead... And who are Meka and Hunter-M and how did they know Megumi even when she is in her Precure form.

Shizuma was snapped out of his thoughts as Megumi talks with the bartender named Andrew Gilbert Mills or 'Agil' who has temporarily moved in the Mitasaki Bar in this Realm due to his Cafe being closed down for renovations in the _Sword Art Online_ Realm and thus he has to go and set up his business here for a while due to his wife's calling in a friend to help find a place for him where he met Megumi during an 'incident' five years and eight months ago - two years before the SAO Incident when she accidentally wandered inside the bar during her search for Reiko and ended up entering a drinking contest in which Kaori Aino entered the bar despite her condition and ended up seeing her young daughter being drunk in grief with many bottles lying around the ground. And it took several hours for her, Agil, Seiji and his mom, Yuyo, and her parents and several other bystanders' help to catch the out-of-control Megumi and take her home where she became sober in a short time without any problems or her knowledge about it. And it happened several times a week quite constantly to the point Megumi was given a nickname that she is still confused about; "Megumi the Drinking Champion"; by her friends and after that, Agil has to return back home though Megumi remained hopeful that he would be back.

And even though, Agil didn't get a chance to visit her just several months after the ALO Incident, the Lost Song, the SA:O arcs, and the Death Gun scare in GGO, until he only learned about the existence of the other realms after the BSAA arrived suddenly in some kind of a portal at the _SAO_ Realm and suppressed a huge horde of Heartless, literally-to-honest Demons, and even monsters from SAO that has been summoned by a mysterious man who only called himself 'Sombra' and disappeared without any trace. The SAO group as well as players from the other VRMMO games were given back their abilities by the BSAA with some tech, chakra, and a little magic to help deal with the invasion though Shino A. has to get a little nudge by a 'Chris Redfield' to help temporarily overcome her gun trauma to help fight against the invasion.

And now, Agil is now working temporarily in this bar to partially help make up for the work-time he lost during that last _disruptive_ invasion and partially because his cafe is still in the middle of renovations since then. The BSAA also explained why they are here in the _SAO_ Realm; they had experienced an invasion of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Demons, and even a Void Thrasher ("It is very tough, it took us a lot of vehicles, a lot of firepower, time and some heavy duty weapons to bring it down." One BSAA member complained to Agil).

And then, they had to deal with a revived Alexia Ashford, zombies, Witches and a zombified Walpurgis unleashed by Derek Simmons, the National Security Advisor of the USA in which it took the efforts of the best operatives, the world nations' armiesBlue Umbrella, and Ada Wong ("She was framed by a fake, but it took a lot of tips, chasing, tracking, efforts and a data chip along with the testimonies of President Benford and Deborah and the engineered public confession we got from Simmons live to the entire world to know that Ada Wong is not responsible for this though I pretty admit that she is very clever." Piers Nevans explained), the revealing of the truth about Raccoon City by the President, along with the use of a satellite weapon to kill it instantly though efforts were boosted by the public and the nations' worldwide condemnations of those politicians who would hide the truth to profit gains while giving overwhelming praises and a little bit of criticism to Benford for revealing the truth to the world and acknowledging the U.S's role in its dealings with Umbrella in his statements in the aftermath.

And immediately after that, the SAO group learned that after what the world called the 'Incident of the Darkness' and the US's Redemption, the BSAA and the DSO received several loads of information, proof, evidences, letters of praises, perfectly-preserved samples of viruses, vaccines, data, and even confessions from several individuals and sources, surprisingly including Albert Wesker himself who decided to send his arch enemies an unpleasant surprise of the explanation of his origins as well as sending the entire data of Umbrella and the Red Queen, along with the proof that Benford is going to release to the world for examinations.

And this is what Agil explained to Megumi who wore a face of shock and surprise at how much things have passed since then, but she understood and told her friend about events that had been going on since after Agil went back home and did not mention the Precure stuff she got into, but he told her that the former knew about it from her mom and that he understood what Megumi has been through so far...

"So Megumi," Agil said as his customer whom he had not seen since then for five years, poured herself a cup of water and drank from it. "I know that you are still shaken, but you need to recover for the next day..."

"I know Mr. Agil, but I want to show you this tablet I got from two days ago..." Megumi said as she shows the tablet to him. "It is from Future Biotech Robotics Company and I believe that it is a prototype model that Meka has somehow stolen from Reiko and Shizuma's parents' company... But it has some technologies and Techno-Shadow Union features that were either integrated at the time of its construction, included in its redesigns or added recently after Meka stole it."

"Okay, I'll examine it, but I still have to work the same time just like in my cafe," Agil said as he took the tablet and inspected it. " And Kirito and his friends are coming here so you can meet them when they get here. Seiji has already arrived and Shizuma is here, so you both can talk with him and discuss as to why did he just disappear like that suddenly. And for this tablet, I think that I'll need him and Kirito's help in figuring out about its designs and specs."

"Okay Mr. Agil," Megumi said sounding dismayed, but she has to accept that until she gets more information about Reiko, she will have to wait longer and to discuss with Seiji and Reiko's big brother regarding his disappearances and left to talk with her glass of water as Agil sighed and continued to serve drinks to his customers. Seiji had already arrived and was talking with Shizuma, getting him really caught up in events that had happened while he wasn't here, not noticing that Megumi is walking towards them while holding a cup of water...

"...And there is this part when Hime tries to make this cake on her own as a surprise for Megumi with nobody's help, including Ribbon and ended up kicking the two of them out when they tried to help her," Seiji was explaining the events leading to the battle with the Wedding Cake Saiark to Shizuma. "But she could not come up with any ideas of her own design for the cake and when Hoshiiwa arrived and caused trouble with _that_ Saiark... Well-"

"It ended up reuniting us," Shizuma finished for his childhood friend, having witnessed the event and thus helped limit the damage by distracting the Saiark's attention and fighting it in equal terms with his skills and Blacker Rifle proving their value in countering or destroying the strawberry missiles as well as its energy candles attacks while holding off the Choiarks' interference and attacks just before Cure Lovely, Seiji, and Cure Princess arrived in time to fight it off and dished out their new combo attack. "And I was limiting the collateral damage as best as I can while keeping the Saiark and the Choiarks distracted from your arrival until it is too late for them. But there is one thing for sure, I'm glad that I was able to get a chance to meet you two again, and I'm sorry that I left suddenly without warning in eight years ago. I was angry with my parents for hiding something that made me _actually_ leave them for good and drop off their radar while keeping track of them so that I would not be traced by them and..."

"Leave them or get traced for what?" Megumi asked, causing the two to turn around and notice her standing behind them, their face showing look of surprises upon realizing that their friend has heard their conversation... "I thought that you left us because you said something in an angry tone about some jobs your parents are assigning you to do and then, you disappeared off the radar for eight years... But I didn't know that you left your parents because they were hiding something and that you kept track of their activities for eight years..."

"Yeah," Shizuma said as he took off his helmet, revealing that he changed his hairstyle to look more like his other classmate, Kaidou Yuya's hair instead of his family's more business-style hair. "I no longer believe that they can be trusted, and while I remember my parents' education and teachings, they kept going away for meetings and 'business deals' that they had scheduled for, leaving me with Reiko and my other sister who is now working as a SWAT Team member to be with my butler and guardian."

Then, Megumi and Seiji heard a thump on the table and noticed that their friend has placed his Blacker Rifle on its surface while his fist clenched in anger as if he is struggling to contain his fury.

"But I felt conflict and anger at my parents for going on to all those business deals and meetings while leaving me and my two sisters neglected until I found something that finally shattered my trust and relationship with them forever..." Shizuma pressed some buttons on his right electronic glove and the Blacker Rifle 'responded' by disassembling itself into parts in which they are floating in a manner that awed the customers around them just as Kirito- no, Kazuto Kirigaya and his gang arrived and witnessed the unintentional show. "I found my signature weapon, the Mk 6 Blacker Rifle in my parents' room one day when I was bored and decided to enter their room to find it on top of their bed in a suitcase. And when I took a look at it and disassembled the Blacker Rifle using an mental action and this gauntlet, it was constructed with many built-in features, both legal and illegal custom parts, technologies, and even Techno Shadow Union ones, and it was a fully-perfected prototype that is going to be used as a mass production model... And that's when I knew that my parents were hiding a terrible secret - they have been working with those tech-using terrorists all along and I confronted them when they got back, chewed them out, renounced my position and escaped from their sights while taking the rifle and a suit of armour that I'm currently wearing. But even if I hated my parents, I got to give credit to their tenacity in trying to return me home, including sending in their allies' best operatives and the Shadow Strike Mercenary Cyborg to track me down-"

"Wait, who is the Shadow Strike Mercenary Cyborg?" Megumi asked, sounding very confused at the name. "I never heard of a mercenary having that name before?"

"The Shadow Strike Mercenary Cyborg is someone whom you met in last time as in literal terms, Megumi... And it is Hunter-M who has tracked me down relentlessly just before letting me go unhindered for unknown reasons I don't know about though I heard some tragic rumours that he is once called Mano Kaseiki, who is related to a special unit called the Lightning Sun Investigation and Special Force Team and that he was abandoned as a result of being left behind during an military-base-defense operation. I don't know as much as you do, but I think that Mr. Mikaru would have some knowledge about this since he was a part of the international NATO's armed forces just before leaving the military in anger for "abandoning" Mano to die without any explanation-"

"Oh, so you must be Megumi the 'Drinking Queen'?" Rika S. said as the three turned in surprise to see the brown-haired girl standing behind them along with her friends. "Agil told me all about you though not until this point..."

"I wonder why people called me that?" Megumi asked, confused about her nickname. "And after everything that happened, I still ended up not knowing what happened after I drank what I thought is water... in the drinking contest at the bar during my visits several times a week."

"Man, I did not know about your nickname as much as you do," the man wearing a red bandanna known as Ryoutarou T. said. "But anyway, my name is Ryoutarou Tsuboi, but you can call me Klein."

"And I'm Kazuto Kirigaya," Kirito introduced himself. "You may have heard all about us and the Incidents that Agil told you about."

"Yep, Agil told me all about you and Klein," Megumi said happily, almost forgetting about Reiko and their discussion about Shizuma's disappearance. " And you must be Asuna, Keiko, Rika S., Shino, Suguha, Philia, Sachi, Philia, Seven, Yuuki, Rain, and Argo..."

Megumi stopped as she noticed that excluding Suguha, Kirito, and Klein; the rest of the SAO group were with Agil, talking with him about minor events that happened or other topics that she would not get into...

"Megumi, about SAO, the Incident associated with it only caused a few of the players out of the 10,000 to die, thankfully, none of the players under 13 weren't among the dead due to Kayaba's efforts even though he's dead after this," Suguha explained, surprising the others. "The SAO Incident was only caused by a deliberate error in its hardware and NerveGear, introduced by a rival of Akihiko Kayaba. Still, it ended up making us go through that much to escape the death game and only Kirito and Asuna managed to defeat Kayaba and cleared the game."

"So Sugou was behind this," Kirito growled, remembering the man's deeds and experiments back in ALO, including torturing Asuna right in front of him and inadvertently, Leafa and the ALO players who went with them after clearing the second-last stage of the grand quest, discovering the experiments, and that the quest itself was a lie, resulting in Kayaba's copied consciousness rescuing and giving them a second chance in defeating Sugou with Kirito dealing the LA to the delusion and insane GM and sending him to prison for his crimes. "I thought that if an error caused the SAO to become a death-game, it would have been stopped by Kayaba though he wasn't aware of this until he died and was digitally preserved as a consciousness in the internet. But it make sense that Sugou did it without Kayaba's knowledge, he had placed a lot of lives in danger with this error and caused a few deaths indirectly. Thanks for telling us, Sugu."

"U-um guys, can we get back to topic here..." Keiko shouted as she noticed that Megumi is staring at her watch while drinking some water from a straw that has appeared out of nowhere. "Megumi is obviously getting bored right now and she is drinking water from her cup right now."

For several minutes, the SAO group and Seiji, Shizuma and Megumi discussed about the Blacker Rifle, the tablet that Agil is examining, the Techno Shadow Union terrorist group, its ties to the mega-corp Future Biotech Robotics Company, Reiko, and the Phantom Empire, including Morenz and Hunter M, particularly Mikaru.

One of the interesting facts that Megumi mentioned while discussing Mikaru is that when her mom went to visit his home and left the girl when she was 9 in his care while she has gone to an appointment scheduled by her grandmother who Seiji recalls as a strict, but caring military soldier who has a mech hidden in her house. And while Megumi is waiting for her mom to come back, she pestered Mikaru to train her in military combat so much he was forced to agree to her request, made worse by her friends, Seiji and Yuko arriving to see this. And by the time it was over, Mikaru was explaining to a shocked Kaori about what happened while an unconscious Megumi is covered in smoke, bruises, cuts, and paint that her friends are tending to. And from what everyone heard, it took Megumi several hours to heal before she obviously went off to train again.

"~And that is how Megumi has military training from Mikaru-" Megumi said in a singsong voice while describing it happily when...

"Hey, Megumi," said a girl whose voice sounded almost like Meka, but it is too familiar for Megumi to turn around and saw the pitch-black-haired girl whose has piercing and emotionless blue eyes and is wearing black clothes.

"Reiko!" Megumi shouted happily as she gave her missing friend a big hug though she noticed that she has changed. "I never thought that I'm going to see you again!"

"I'm going to schedule a meeting place in the festival," Reiko said, her tone still stoic as her reply surprised Megumi, remembering that Meka said the same thing in the note. "And don't worry about Meka, I bet that she is going to be late now for her meeting place. And Shizuma, It is good to see you back home."

With this statement, Megumi released her grip on Reiko who walked through the crowd and disappeared outside the bar without giving Shizuma a chance to give a response to his youngest sister's expression of joy.

"I never noticed her arrived like that," Seiji commented in a serious tone, feeling suspicious about Reiko's sudden arrival and mysterious disappearance again. "Usually, she and Megumi would get into duels and physical fights, making them arch-rivals and frenemies at the sight of each other, but I have never seen anything like this before."

Then, Megumi realized that she forgot to get the tablet back from Agil, but he had already left it on the table for her, Shizuma and Kirito with the results confirming what Megumi has suspected as Techno Shadow Union tech, but it is also made to be extremely modular and interchangeable with modifications and new designs being presented as a possibility. Then Megumi stood up, took the tablet, dragged Kirito, Shizuma, and Seiji to the bar's rarely-used science and technology rooms that is recently completed several days ago and thus began her work to get her own tech while Iona Hikawa whom unknown to most people, has overheard the entire conversation, but it gave her some thought about her grudge against Cure Princess and how it was misguided, thus she decided that she may work with the Cure she now hates less for now in the future, but she would need to let it go first.

As Megumi, Seiji, Shizuma and Kirito worked for two hours and a half minutes, Kaori Aino, Yuko, Hime and some of Megumi's friends arrived at the bar, but they were surprised to see Agil as well as the SAO group for the first time. Their surprise only grew when Megumi came out, wearing a modified power suit that is an extremely rare PreCard form change/useful outfit as well as a unique military-design Cure Form power-up mode, earned a week ago when Bammer whom the Precure didn't know at the time, decided to turn Mikaru into a NATO-Spec-Ops-power-suit Saiark, resulting in a situation where it had already issued a challenge to Cure Lovely in a duel to test her power alone without her friends. And despite that it is Mikaru's subconscious intention, Cure Lovely had accepted the challenge and it already took some minutes for her to win the duel single-handedly with the Saiark giving up the victory to the Precure it recognized as Megumi and allowing her to purify it to save Mikaru from the Phantom Empire with the mentioned PreCard being rewarded.

Then, Seiji, Shizuma and Kirito explained what happened and how they helped Megumi modify, upgrade, innovate, and enhance the tablet into her very first military and industrial-grade tablets designed for Precures; the Type-M PrePad - and she has created her gauntlet for the purpose of storing it and for its ease of use as well as a means of protection, offense and defense... with Precure Forms and Form Change capabilities/compatibility as well as an innocent-looking watch mode for the purpose of disguise and data-storage device. And as everyone listened to the three's explanation... except for Megumi as she went off to finish her drink.

Shizuma was explaining to everyone about what has happened while helping Megumi:

"And as we discovered while we were working, Megumi has modified her Love-PreBrace to have the same features and capabilities as her gauntlet as well as modifying its structure to be compatible with military standards while we weren't looking and she did most of the work on her own while we took care of the rest and-"

There was a singsong voice heard in an other room, bottles rolling out as the SAO group looked confused while Megumi's friends and her mom look horrified.

"Is that Megumi?" Keiko asked as a drunk Megumi moved out of the room, running in an awkward way while singing around and with several bystanders chasing after her. "And why she is acting like that?"

"I know why..." Agil replied, his voice becoming extremely serious. "Megumi must have stumbled upon a drinking contest again while she was trying to finish her drink and ended up participating in it. And we have to stop her and calm her down before she causes too much trouble."

With the situation now making itself clear in everyone's mind, they went off in a hurry, managing to catch Megumi in a few minutes just before she sobered up with no ill effects, looking very confused, tired and a little dizzy from the experience. With a sigh, Shizuma helped his friend up on his back while making it clear to Seiji via a gesture that the former is only trying to avoid making the latter jealous for helping Megumi. As the SAO group and Megumi's friends and her mom took her home, Agil gestured to Iona who came out of her hiding place as the two watched them, particularly Hime as the former is talking with Megumi about Reiko at the moment.

"So Iona, about your grudge against that girl?" Agil said to the purple-haired girl, who looked uncertain. "I think that you should let it go."

"... I'll think about it" Iona said as she mentally compared her grudge to Reiko and Megumi's rivalry. "But I don't think that I am going to let it go just yet."

And then, after helping Agil clean up the empty bottles scattered inside the bar, Iona went home, still pondering about Megumi's friend. Unknown to her, Reiko was watching her, having seen the former at the karate Dojo three years ago. And Reiko has already planned to reveal her secret to Megumi in the festival, though she anticipated that Cure Fortune would interfere and decided to use a method she developed while she is making preparations as to create Saiarks efficiently without using people as sources of energies. Then, Reiko disappeared in a black aura and in her place was Meka and then, she received a call sent to her by a certain advisor...

'Hello?' the Phantom subordinate answered telepathically.

'Reiko, you know that you planned to reveal yourself to Cure Lovely and the world on live-tv right?' Deep Mirror inquired.

'Yes, I am going to reveal myself to her, my brother, childhood friends... and my family if they are watching the TV right now...'

'...I'm going to send Oresky as support for your plan to keep the other soldiers and Precure busy while you handle Cure Lovely.'

'...Understood sir, I have a rivalry to reignite with Megumi and Oresky already knows about that, so don't bother me about that either.'

With that, Meka ended the telepathic call with her superior and left the scene, leaving the street as empty as ever unknown to Iona.

 **-Break-**

 **A Few days later - 9:30 AM**

After the incident where the Happiness Charge Precure get caught on live-tv coverage and quickly gaining popularity, followed by an attack perpetrated by Techno Shadow Union terrorists and ended up being quickly killed by energy bolts from Shizuma's Blacker Rifle, Meka's display of her newest ninjutsu move combined using Lava Release and Lightning Release chakra based and combined into a more enhanced technique from one of the DDF's member's signature attack - the ' _Magma Chidori_ ' - and her brief, but intense duel with Cure Lovely and its end with the former being defeated by latter's newest technique she called the 'Rasenorb' - which has the shape of a orb but it is maintained to its highest form and uses a different type of energy that is called chakra, the energy that _Magma Chidori_ is also categorized in the same area as with the RasenOrb- all filmed and watched by the entire world.

Now, Megumi and Hime who has become more confident, went to the festival while wearing yukatas and met Megumi's friends there, including Shizuma who was only there in the festival because of Reiko's earlier message back in the aftermath of the battle with the Cake Saiark, Meka, Morenz and his generals. During that time, they went out and tried various booths while Hime quickly spent all of her money on food, including some candy from Yuko who Shizuma knew as 'Cure Honey', but kept it secret from Megumi and the others so that it can be a surprise for them. And then, they went to the fortune teller booth, meeting Seiji on the way and saw Iona Hikawa whom Megumi recognized as a classmate from her school. And then, Shizuma, Hime and Megumi were concerned when Iona predicted a terrible-future that is not actually bad for them, but is nerve-wracking enough to take note of.

When the group talked about their fortunes with Megumi adding her concerns and a bad feeling that she had felt ever since the start of the festival, Oresky appeared suddenly and using a method to extract the darkness from Megumi's four classmates without trapping them in a mirror, has summoned a hybrid Military-Robo/Maturi Saiark that is actually based on a Vanguard-Class Titan with real energy shields and an arsenal of RPG pods and machine-guns as its purpose to cause chaos within the festival.

Megumi and Hime had immediately noticed this and had transformed into their Precure forms while Shizuma readied himself and they all intercepted the Saiark, fighting it with all they got but with some difficulties due to its firepower, armor, shields, and durability. Finally, they came close to purifying it while a recently-arrived Masuko Miyo and Megumi's classmates watched, but then things went awry when a high-ranking Techno Shadow Union operative named Machino 9 arrived and try to kidnap a girl from Megumi's school named Berata Reki, forcing Cure Lovely to intervene and use whatever little military training she have to distract him to allow Berata's escape while a recently-restated Mikaru arrived at the scene just to see her defeated and literally taken to a facility disguised as a booth by Machino 9.

Angered by the kidnapping and with the creation of a yet another hybrid Military-Robo/Maturi Saiark, and the arrival of Morenz and Mordex making the situation even far worse, Shizuma, Seiji, Hime and a recently-arrived Cure Fortune all engaged them while Mikaru just went to the facility and worked to open its security-locked entrance. Then, he got an unpleasant surprise when he broke open a door, a weakened Cure Lovely bearing some strange symbols on her arms and on her face, along with minor burns, puncture marks, chased by several Techno Shadow Union soldiers whom she shot using a Glock 19 she found inside the facility... and witnessing their bodies's transformation into invulnerable, but stiff crystallized statues of themselves, right in front of the world. Then, Cure Lovely kneeled down in pain though she managed to say a few words while handing Mikaru a vial of blue liquid labeled "Mobile Suit Virus", a green vial labeled "MBS-Vaccine" and a data stick regarding the experiments (Megumi kept an another data stick containing a copy of the data hidden inside her gauntlet):

"There are experiments performed here... people and children tested with the MBS Virus though not killed... I was one of them... and the only one who escaped with the help of the others..."

Then, Cure Lovely stood up as she grabbed a second green vial containing the vaccine and injected it into her arm, healing her injuries as well as suppressing the infection temporarily for a few days. Then, Mikaru suddenly turned and blocked Machino 9's energy katana, glaring at his old enemy's red visor while ignoring the heat and the damage inflicted on him when a rocket suddenly exploded near the trio, causing them to get blown away from each other due to the force of the explosion while scattering dust and debris everywhere.

Lovely groaned as she stood up and turned to see Meka walking towards her, tossing away the RPG she used to ambush the three and to give the Precure a surprise of her life. At the same time, when Mikaru regained his bearings and saw this happening, he knew that Meka is planning something and he attempted to reach them, but a Dark Barrier sprung-up around the two, temporarily preventing Mikaru or any other combatants from helping or interfering with the two combatants.

"Dammit!" Mikaru cursed as he tries to breach the barrier by planting a C4 on it and detonating the explosive from a safe distance, but it could not be breached with the explosive. Then, Mikaru remembered about a Fighting-type move from the _Pokémon game_ series that can breach through any physical or special barriers and he realized that if he can replicate it, he may help Lovely fight Meka with two-vs-one advantage. Then, a gunshot ring out and Mikaru turned to see Machino 9 standing in shock as his katana was sent clattering away into the ground by the bullet.

Surprised, everyone looked around and then, they turned to see the only one who they haven't least expected to do or showed up to return back to duty; Mrs. Izumi, who wore her usual rim glasses, but she is wearing instead what appears to be a mixed special force powered armor that is SFG in origin, but it has several U.S. armor pieces added as well as a prototype energy shield. Furthermore, her helmet has an up-armored visor protected with several layers of armor within the helmet, causing it to be completely covered with no effect on its user's sight or vision. And Cure Lovely realized by putting things together and together from her observation of Mrs. Izumi, how she caught Hime from escaping the school during her first day, what Hunter-M said about his origins and Shizuma's explanation about the LSI-Spec-Force Team. Then she came up with a conclusion about what it means...

'No way...' she thought, unwilling to believe it.

"Izumi-sensei is... is... is..." Megumi's classmates all muttered, rendered unable to speak proper sentences.

"She is a former _Spec-Ops soldier?-!-!-!-_ ugh!" Ribbons shouted, nearly coming out of Megumi's bag she was placed in before Elena pushed the fairy back inside to keep her safe from prying eyes.

There was a sound like shattering glass as Mikaru landed beside Cure Lovely and stood by her against Meka, having used Brick Break to shatter the Dark Barrier completely in order to help face Meka and to find out her true identity when it was ruined by Machino 9 being sent flying into the sky by someone they didn't expect to arrive - Hunter M as he growled in annoyance and anger at his superior's high-ops just before he turned and aimed his SMG against Izumi who did the same with her weapon that Hunter-M recognized as a customized Japanese special force issued FN SCAR-H assault rifle.

"Sergeant Mela Izumi, call-sign Beta-Eight," Hunter-M said in a calm voice, surprising Izumi as she did not anticipate that her full name, rank, and call-sign name being mentioned right in front of her students and the Precure, not hiding the fact that it felt familiar to her. "I know that you may not remember me Mela, not that long after Commander Merk forced you and my fellow soldiers to abandon me back in that Techno Terrorist-Extermination Operation back in Iran and to forget about me despite your protests... Does the name, Mano Kaseiki sounds familiar to you back then..."

"No way..." Izumi muttered as she was hit with the realization of Hunter-M's true identity. "Fireplex is that you?"

"Call me Hunter-M for now," the former spec-ops soldier said as he prepared his SMG. "The old me is already dead by now when he was abandoned by his own unit." He turned to look at everyone else. "I know that you are still watching, but you need to continue what were you supposed to do, but any civilians who are watching us, get away from the battlefield since our battles is going to go FUBAR and intense in this festival."

Then, the battles continued as the Happiness Charge Precure along with their normal allies fought against the Phantom Empire and the only present Techno Shadow Union Operative - Cure Fortune vs the two hybrid Saiarks; Seiji vs Morenz (the latter is not clearly happy with fighting the former as he is holding back on Seiji to prevent serious harm to him); Shizuma and Cure Princess vs Mordex and Oresky; Hunter-M vs Mela Izumi; and Mikaru, Megumi vs Meka.

Mordex and Oresky worked together to launch slow, but strong magic-type bolts endlessly as they traded fire with the faster, longer-ranged regular energy bolts of Shizuma's Blacker Rifle and the blue-hued HMG-bullet-strength blasts of Cure Princess's Princess Bullet Machine Gun, surprising them as their opponents' synchronized capability made them increasingly difficult to counter with. Then, Mordex and Oresky launched a very big blast in which the other two had no time to dodge before it struck them, creating a big explosion of smoke. And when it has cleared, a wall-like mixed-magical/rune/energy shield is present, generated by Shizuma with Princess standing behind him as it protected them from the blast.

Sounds of unarmed and close-quarters fighting are heard as Morenz launched a barrage of held-back blows that Seiji was hard-pressed to block due to its speed. He retaliated with several punches that the former general either dodged, evaded or ducked with the last punch being caught by the general who threw a combat knife up into the air that Seiji is surprised enough to leap back. But it was a feint made by Morenz as he leaped and kicked the knife down at his young opponent who dodged it, but in the process, the blade cuts his cheek, leaving a shallow wound which thankfully does not bleed, but it gave Seiji a bit of a warning that his opponent is only holding his power back to prevent serious harm to him. Seiji ignored the pain as he and Morenz charged each other, their punches clashing with a massive shockwave that shattered the ground around them despite the former not having any magic or powers, surprising the latter who saw that his opponent may have some hidden talent as a magic-user as well as an expert in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu areas.

Hunter-M walked very slowly towards Izumi, not caring if his shields is drained by her FN SCAR-H's bullets as they simply smacked against his armor and his Cyborg body with no effect other than the sound of them being reflected. He opened fire with his SMG, shooting superheated spikes-shaped bullets in which Izumi dodged them, only to be surprised when many of them bounced off the surface of any objects or the floor, flying all over the place just before sticking themselves into the ground, booths' frames, the walls, and also... on Masuko Miyo's camera that she dropped when she was running away due to the battle getting intense, much to her dismay and shock at her camera's destruction. And when Hunter-M stopped to reload his SMG, Izumi charged and landed a punch on him, only to wince, pull back her fist and shake it a lot to alleviate the pain caused by her strong blow being blocked by Hunter-M's solid armor. She realized that fighting her comrade may be harder than she thought.

Cure Fortune leaped over the two Saiarks' bullet and rocket storms, causing them to create a crater where she would've just stood by now, then she landed, spin her dial and charged a big purple blast of magic.

"Precure: _Stardust Shoot!_ "

She leaped and spun around it a couple of times before launching it at the two Saiarks, and when it hit them, they glowed and became purified, disappearing into motes of light as Cure Fortune landed. Then, as she stood up, a couple of stray shots detonated or stuck themselves on the ground around the Precure, surprising her as she looked around and saw that Hunter-M and Izumi occasionally exchanging fire while dealing blows to each other when they got the chance and they seemed to be on a near-equal level as to how they fought. Mordex and Oresky are also doing the same thing to Cure Princess and Shizuma, but at the other hand, the two Phantom Generals are giving them a lot of trouble due to having the advantages of close combat. Sighing in annoyance, she prepares to leap to their location, however she is forced to do it early as to avoid a stray horizontally-shaped magma-covered lightning sword beam that has passed through where she would've been, leaving several objects and items cut in half, set ablaze or missing some parts inside, all caused by a slicing wave of magma-tinted electrical chakra that went unchecked, Fortune realized as she saw that it came from Meka as she launched several extra waves of horizontal slicing _Magma Chidori_ _Sembon_ at Mikaru, forcing him to activate a prototype Overshield in which it made his shields glow green as they protected him and Megumi/Lovely who is behind him by either absorbing or deflecting the magma-coated lightning chakra needles, causing a cloud of dust and debris to be kicked up and cover them from Meka's sight. Fortune realized with shock that Meka is an opponent not meant to be underestimated as the former watched the latter cut off her own attack and began to approach the dust-cloud carefully, dodging a combat knife that she dodged as it passed by her. Then, Fortune was surprised and shocked as suddenly, Meka is unpleasantly shocked by the 'knife' shrouding in a puff of smoke, revealing Lovely who used _Henge No Jutsu_ to catch her off-guard, forcing the former to turn around and block a strike from her rival as Fortune watches them, looking very concerned as her fellow temporary teammate is looking weakened, but is holding well against the more healthier and more experienced Meka whom is now looking more impressed and more impressed as they continue to block and counter blows to blows against each other.

'Meka is an prodigy in terms of combat and strength as well as in tactics and moves...' Fortune thought as she decided to stop messing around and went on her way to help Shizuma and Princess out. 'If I faced her in battle, I would need to be careful around her as she can launch attacks very quickly and efficiently without any trouble at all. But she seemed focused on fighting Megumi and I don't know why but Megumi and Meka are destined to fight against each other and there is an apparent connection between them. But if their energy signatures are unusually strong and different from each other, then they must been reincarnations of two different people I don't know much about... and it is the start of a cycle nobody even know about just now. But I think Princess, Seiji, Shizuma and Izumi-sensei must be informed about it.'

Meka growled as she is sent skidding several meters by Lovely's Lovely Punch, stopping short of several meters away from crashing into an another booth. Then she decided to do things the hard way and as Lovely was rejoined by Miikaru, they are given an shock when Meka gathered lightning and magma chakra on both hands and with a yell of anger, she _actually_ produced two _Magma Chidoris_ , showing them how much stronger than she has gotten during their first encounter. Then, an sent-flying Mordex and Oresky landed into the ground behind her, groaning as she looked back at them in shock and Morenz leaped to their location. Then, Seiji, Cure Princess, Shizuma and Cure Fortune landed behind Lovely and Mikaru and were shocked when they saw Meka dual-wielding her crackling magma-coated lightning chakra techinque. And as Meka glared at them with intense hatred, she suddenly charged and targeted Mikaru, forcing him to use his combat swords which he has stored in his armor as he channeled his own chakra through his swords to block Meka's attack. Fortune, Seiji, Princess and Shizuma tries to help Mikaru, but Meka launched a _Magma_ _Chidori Current_ that burned and electrocuted them, eventually blowing them away with a magical blast that sent them flying into the booths. But then, she heard something forming itself and was turned to see Lovely charging her, holding a recently-formed RasenOrb in her right hand with a determined expression. Realizing her foolishness and unable to counter, she is forced to watch helplessly as Lovely smashed the chakra orb into her helmet with a shout of "who are you?! Meka!-!-!"

The helmet broke apart, pieces falling as everyone, except for Oresky and Morenz look shocked with varying states of emotions, particularly the Precure and their allies as they wore expressions of horror and surprise at the sight of someone who went missing long ago and though there were rumours that the person still alive with some of the people claiming that they saw _her_ just before she disappeared. Lovely went into a flashback, the part when Megumi is with Reiko at the park during the latter's diappearance, trying to tell her that she can stay in the former's house and this is what Reiko said:

 _Megumi... I ain't going to be returning soon, so I am not going to tell you why I am not going back to mom and dad... And I am not going talk to you or your mom about it and goodbye._ "

It was a sound of a lightning bolt that pierced through everyone's composure who saw Meka's true identity, particularly Lovely as she saw the person who is no doubt to be her friend and rival, now changed into a very cold and sinister person - cold and unnatural piercing red eyes, black hair, black armor and an extremely-sinister expression of hate and anger- Reiko Minakoda.

"It's that you?" Lovely muttered, shock shown in her tone as she saw her friend who is still dual-wielding her _Magma Chidoris_. "Reiko..."

"Reikanna Minakoda," Izumi said, horrified as she and Hunter-M looked at the changed girl whom she knew as one of her best students just before her disappearance. "It is that really you?"

Lovely looked closely at Reiko who stared at her, then her red-eyes turned back into their usual blue color, painfully confirming Lovely's suspicions as Reiko or Meka's aura flared and sent her crashing into Mikaru...

"Call me Reiko..." Reiko said as she stopped forming her technique and changed her expression into a very sinister and unhinged smile. "And the reason that I did not show myself to you back then is because my parents is collaborating with the Techno Shadow Union and I forced myself to join the Phantom Empire and threw away my old self... And any DDF forces and the DDPU operatives, I know that you are watching us."

At this moment, several individuals that the Precures has seen when Morenz shown them the footage and images back then all showed up, including a _Titanfall_ Titan that looks like a Vanguard-Titan, but it has several features of the Mantises and including Its/His weaponry and it has new modifications; Kakashi Hatake, Jerome-092 in his new Commander-GEN2 and customized Mk-IV armor and his custom Mantis-turned modified Vanguard-class Titan, Theseus with its passenger being an unconscious Alice-130 in her newly-discovered Spartan-Precure form, Douglas-042 with a gold yellow light sitting on his shoulder - a revived though chibi-sized Royale Queen, Group Madoka, and the leader of the DDPU himself, Carter-A-259, along with several groups of Marines from a missing UNSC battle-group fleet as well as from the _Spirit of Fire_.

"I knew about your presence, but I decided to tell you one thing about me and Lovely's rivalry.." Reiko displayed her chakra which was familiar to Kakashi and the DDF members and to Carter, Douglas and Jerome. "About that rivalry, it is a result of the chakra and wills of Indra and Asure, the sons of the Sage of Six Paths reincarnating in Lovely and me! And we will settle that rivalry at an another time in our 'final' duel when we cross the bridge!-!-!"

Kakashi realized with horror that the cycle of Reincarnation has started again in this Precure Realm, thanks to the wills and chakra of Indra and Asura inadvertently reincarnating in Megumi and Reiko, and he knew that history is going to repeat itself just like then in the Shinobi World, thanks to Sasuke and Naruto's explanation about their meeting with the Sage of Six Paths, his past, his sons and their feuds and their reincarnation in history, the story about his mother and her sealing. And that not only did Kakashi is going to witness the feuds between the third modern Indra and Asura Reincarnates happening again, but it is going to take place in this Precure World as well with the events happening in an nearly same sequence as it did in his home Realm.

"Reiko stop!" Kakashi shouted, causing Reiko to stare at the veteran shinobi. "You don't know much about the consequences it will bring, I saw the first-hand experience of the feuds between Asura and Indra in my home realm because two of my students are one of the current reincarnations of these two."

"Kakashi," Morenz said as he walked up to the veteran shinobi. " I know your concerns about this, but right now I'm your enemy and I have already delayed the DDF's envoys' arrival using my own will literally. I already anticipated the DDF's arrival and have prepared countermeasures for them, but I feel that I may need to give you something I am concerned about... The enemy of both factions - Us and the world's nations - is the Colonial-era original Techno Shadow Union, and they are planning to revive their original leader - Mordor-X, the equivalent of your Realm's Sage of Six Paths's mother... except that I'm going to face him since I knew that I'm destined to face him in battle and end the Techno Shadow Union and its reign of terror permanently... But I'll let the _Spirit of Fire_ and the _Shadowshot_ of the DDPU join the battle against us since we may need to test the organization's power. But for me, I'm the commander and advisor of the Phantom Empire, and stronger than any of the DDF's foes."

He produced an image of him alone in a omniverse-sized black mecha, battling an purple mecha of the same size with the words "Morenz vs the Anti-Spiral" present on it. And it was very genuine in nature, considering that Morenz has went through countless experiences as well as his travels to many Realms he explored.

"I also faced enemies of immeasurable strengths, size and opponents, including armies and well as the other enemies you faced in battle... But while I may be the strongest in terms of nearly everything, but due to my experiences with arrogance and having a huge ego, I may not be quite arrogant as you think though I'm still not recovered from being forcibly abandoned by one of my superiors at the threat of a Techno-Shadow-Union-allied politician. And Kakashi, the DDF envoy have helped the Doki Doki Precure have defeated the Jikochuus, but I managed to send out teams to save all of them as well as the means to create them, and also included Mammo. That's the good news I relayed to you from one of my spy Saiarks in the other Realms. And I'm also allied with different members of villains from the other five Precure Realms, not counting the seven you have already found. But I'm also allied with some of the villains from the Fresh, Yes Precure 5, the Futari-Wa Max and Splash Stars as well as the KiraKira Precure a la Mode Realms... The KiraKira Precure's enemies whom I'm posing as their leader due to the real one I have to put to sleep and eliminate Elissio so that he won't cause any pain for his friends or forces due to his actions... But I'm also going to recruit members of the DDF if that is the case, that's the bad news I'm giving you something to relay on."

Then, Morenz motioned the other members of his present forces to leave and they all teleported, including Reiko who give Lovely a look before teleporting out, leaving only Morenz as he began to walk away, muttering about visiting an "old friend" in a musuem. He passed by Hunter-M who looked at Izumi as she turned to look at him, then the Techno Shadow Union operative whispered something to her just before he walked backwards, activating his cloaking device as he disappeared in the shadows

"Wait!" Kakashi shouted as Morenz stopped, turning his head to look at the shinobi. "I know that this is not the time to talk, but are you going to join Xehanort..."

"...No" Morenz answered, surprising them who was expecting a yes. "I'm not going to join him since I got someone or something to talk to in a museum, but I am too powerful for him to face and I rather stay and keep myself at the front-line, but at the same time, I am good at hiding myself in public though for doing normal activities. But Kakashi... make sure that you and your friends get a rest, I have preparations to make and it involves repulsing attacks from the Techno Shadow Union again... and make sure that you keep an eye out for Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Hybrids, Demons, Void enemies or zombies... Despite that Amon is defeated, I kept encountering them in greater numbers and that they're only made from pieces of Protoss and Zerg parts and DNA... And Lovely, you'll need some much needed rest..."

Then, Morenz left the scene, leaving the newly-arrived DDF and the DDPU forces (except for Alice-130 since she is unconscious) to help tend to the wounded and answer questions and explanations as Cure Fortune left without everyone's knowledge, Mikaru contacting his superiors about the Techno Shadow Union Facility in the booths, the damage magically disappearing as it was nothing, a dismayed Masuko Miyo becoming excited again upon noticing a new camera left in the place of her destroyed one with its memories, recordings and pictures intact, Mrs. Mela Izumi remarking with a not-so-surprised tone about Hunter-M's whispering his dismay to her about his jokes, remarks, sentences and humours being actually made real as super-accurate predictions or actual events and truths despite that he did not intended them to be that way, including his own reunion, and also, police actually understanding the circumstances behind Lovely/Megumi's use of a pistol (they deduced it from her expression at recognizing Reiko, but decided to hide it from the public anyway since it would be too much stress for her) and Shizuma's confirming what his little sister has said to news reporters.

 **- _Break_ -**

The aftermath was anything, but joyful after the last battle took mostly everyone by surprise. The fact that Morenz has anticipated the DDF's arrival and had prepared and used a spell to delay their envoy's arrival while already setting up countermeasures had made everyone more tenser than ever, not to mention Reiko's allegiance with the Phantom Empire with Megumi been unusually quiet. Normally an happy girl, she is very quiet partially due to the shock and partially due to the MBS virus apparently having a enhancing effect on her body and her senses while unknown to everyone... except for Megumi as she knew that her infection would slowly eat away at her mental health temporarily and will not go away until she finds the recipe needed to create the MBS Vaccine as to help suppress the virus and find a cure for it.

And she was already missing, unknown to others when Kakashi and Group Madoka explained to the Precure, Mikaru, Megumi's mom, Blue and Megumi's classmates present here at Blue's house about their origins, the DDF and their goals and everything else they could explain in detail with Kakashi explaining to everyone about the cycle of reincarnation in his home Realm.

And then, Carter added his story of his own adventures and creation of the DDPU, the most-advanced 16-kilometer, Stealth/heavily-armored and heavily-armed modular/interchangeable-Forerunner Battlecruiser/floating factory-ship with backwards-capability, UNSC _Infinity_ -shaped, the _Shadowshot_ 's discovery and its delivery by the Terminator Spartan from Rookia's home Realm of _AGK_ (Carter's rather grim explanation about Emile/Omega 14's origin as a human boy in the rule of the Forerunners before some alien's attack left him nearly dead and saved/transformed as a Killer Spartan by Demille before reincarnating as himself and regaining his memories in his return shocked everyone), the attack by Terdrax and Omega 14's sacrifice to destroy him temporarily using the _Shadowshot_ 's selective-capability dimensional destruction cannon, the discovery of multiple _Call of Duty_ Realms as well as the _Infinite Warfare_ one, the encounter with the IMC and the alliance with the Militia, the rediscovery of the _Spirit of Fire_ at the Ark, the first encounter with the Banished and unexpectedly Jikochuu, both UNSC and DDPU's instrumental victory in driving the two organizations away, the discovery of aer and its effects in the _TOV_ Realm, Emile/Omega 14's return and his cyborg body becoming more stronger than ever as the result of his recovered memories as one of the Killer Spartans and his new/old moves (Kamui: Spirit Blade Slash, UNSC Combo Slash, Heavy Cannonball Shotgun Blast, Dark Cannon, Super Defense Dome Field, and Self-and-enemy-death-inflicting Killer Close-Range Single-shot Barrage Blast) and his large Killer Swords, disintegration cannon, and Killer Energy Beam Rifle. And also, the first meeting with Demille and Satera (she decided to shorten her name to this), learning the Killer Spartans-Harmony-Knights feud, the rogue 'Killer Spartan Duo' title being given to Emile and Demile, and an series of events involving Emile's older brother, Demiller, the discovery of the Evil Alliance's origins as the denizens of the now-ruined-by-TSU's interference Realm of Chaos and their leader being Khornetron, and the encounter with UNSCTron, the reincarnate/same biological father of Emile and Demiller, Takasha's return and Emile reforming a team he has commanded before with the name being Strike Alpha-Seven, his visit to the UNSC Realm just in time to fend off an attack by Ganarmcannon and his forces on Onyx II from AKG, and the Frigate City being relocated to the same planet, Emile serving under his old secretive but honest and altrustic Section-Zero ONI commander Magire Zero's command with free will, the changing of the DDPU's policies, rules, technologies and armed forces into an adaptive, but vigilant, watcher and the watchdog organization with shinobi and magic-trained and adaptable forces to help pitch-in whether the DDF force is busy with the disregard for the rest of UNSC ONI's authority due to their hatred of it.

The witnessing of a newly-refitted _Spirit of Fire_ with new technologies, Forerunner-automated equipment, vehicles and weaponry factories with ancient designs older than the artifact being adapted to its database, and with the same technologies and magical uses as the _Starshot_ and the _Shadowshot._ The encounter with the Banished and the chase leading much to the battle with Alice-130 discovering her Precure powers... and her relation as a descendant of Cure Empress as she is being heavily wounded by Atriox with the recovery of UNSC forces from the missing UNSC battle-group and escape while Douglas's discovery of a reborn Royale Queen and her request for the Spartan-II to help find her body taken by Techno Shadow Union forces.

"So, did you mean that your organization is meant to help us from falling down the wrong path..." Kakashi asked as Carter cleaned his DMR while digitally filing out paperwork on his tablet at the same time. "And basically, all of the members of Noble Team are now busy with their tasks and

"Yes, me and Emile discussed it before and we decided to change the DDPU's purpose of this kind of stuff." Carter replied, not looking very focused as he filed paperwork after paperwork. "And we got permission from Hood and Commander Magire, along with Cutter and Jerome himself. And about the planned invasion of the Imperial Empire and meeting with Rookia's Night Raid friends... We'll going to postpone that later, right now we have to wait for Jorge to come here since he has to deal with the Zonders in the GGG's Realm, though I heard some troubling things that the corrupt Imperial Empire are allied with isolated Sol Confederacy forces in the AKG Realm, stealing technologies from the foes of the DDF or Phoenix League, in other Realms, IMC as well as SetDef ships and sources..."

"So, if Megumi is Asura's Reincarnation," Hime said as she clutched her head at the quickly-spiraling things out of control. "Then why did we know nothing better than this?!"

"Megumi is also a _Jinchuuriki_ of a Nine-tailed Werefox from what I can tell," Megumi's mom said as she remembered feeling Megumi's power and a completely different signature inside her chakra from what Megumi's grandmother explained to her. "I know it because I heard Meroma says this when he 'took' control of her and helped me know the better details of this... title."

Everyone sighed in relief, including Kakashi as much as he may know that Tailed Beasts are human-haters due to mistreatment in centuries, he is glad to know that Meroma has known all about it all along and has decided to help his host with advice as much as possible as he can. But they realized someone was missing...

"Hey, where is Megumi?" Hime asked, looking around for her.

"I think that she may have left..." Jerome said, pointing at the door while watching over Alice-130 as she is still unconscious from before.

" _EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!-!-!_ "

Meanwhile in space, the _Shadowshot_ , an Infinity-looking Forerunner vessel brimmed with various types of weaponry of different origins with UNSC weaponry being the most common, its side Deck Guns and its old and new-weaponry on its sides, ventral, front and deck-level shows its similarity to the flagship UNSC vessel it is based on, its DDPU-designed chakra and magical Shadowblasts Archer missiles and point-blank gun defenses, including old ones and the plasma-based and EMP weaponry consisted the most in its arsenal and its MACs along with the Dimensional Cannon in its front helped show its devastating power. Right now, the ship is with the rediscovered UNSC battle-group and the _Spirit of Fire_ , the two DDPU ships watching the fleet as well as the Precure's Earth for any interference. Captain Cutter stood on the bridge, thinking about everything that happened after him and his crew and the ship's disappearance, but he is interrupted by a "Sir" and he turns to see Isabel and Serina who are looking at him from the holotable. Knowing that it is time for his crew to rejoin the conflict again, he gives a smile as he moves to the holotable and marks key positions and troop movements in the bridge as the _Phoenix_ -class support ship stood by in orbit, participating in its first-Inter-Realm mission and providing support and overwatch for current, both extra-Realm and 'local' military forces present on the planet.

 **-Break-**

 **In a secret Techno Shadow Union Base just under Pikarigaoka Park**

A drip is heard as Megumi wearing an explorer helmet, explores the base that looks like that it was from a cartoon series but it is long-left abandoned and its ancient, but highly-advanced tech was still kept in passively and actively self-repair/updating protocols. She is lucky to have found it using a passage she found back in her room with a secret switch-activated stairway beside her bed and discovered that its size extends to the entire Pikarigaoka Park. And now, when she found and accessed the supercomputer at the base, it lit up instantly with the words "Welcome" and when Megumi inserted the data-stick into its connector, it was filled with data and including the vaccine for the MBS Virus. And then, she heard whirring as machinery and equipments started to activate with their auto-functions kicking in as soon as they're ready. Soon, the base is now cleaned and ready to work at its new owner's will and Megumi smiled as she equipped her Lovely Powered Armor Precard and examined the data... and found out that the Techno Shadow Union has set up over 1000 secret bases in the world with each one or two more in other Realms. What's more is that one of them in which Megumi recognized as the one which she was experimented on inside just before her escape in that _last_ battle. Deciding to hide this, she decided to leave the base to return back to her room.

As she walked back to the stairway leading to her room while returning back to her normal civilian form, Megumi gives a sad smirk as she accepted the reality that she needs to hide her hideout from anyone while conducting her own secret operations against the organization that caused suffering and distress for hundreds of thousands of people, including herself.

'Congratulation, Mordor-X and Machino 9' she thought as she walked into her own room and then, after a few moments of taking a bath and changing into her pajamas, lay down on her bed and began to doze off. 'You just forgot that you left your secret base wide open for my own... use...'

With this thought, Megumi fell asleep and began to snore... and when Megumi's mom arrived home and found her daughter asleep, she felt relief as Megumi did not wander off after all, not knowing that her daughter is hiding a secret from her. But it was ruined when the Tailed Beast inside her daughter contacted her telepathically from within her subconscious and told her about what her daughter is hiding from...

'Are you sure that Megumi has found a secret base inside our home?' Megumi's mom asked telepathically, revealing that although she is not a magic-or-chakra user, she can use telepathy despite that she did not know it. 'And this is why she left Blue's home without us knowing...'

'YEAH, THIS IS THE REASON WHY,' the Werefox-Spirit replied. 'SHE IS TRYING TO HIDE IT SO THAT SHE MAY NOT BURDEN YOU OR OUR NEW ALLIES, BUT SHE IS A STRONG GIRL AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE IS MY HOST OR EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME THOUGH SHE SUBCONSCIOUSLY ACCESSED MY CHAKRA A FEW TIMES.'

Then, Megumi's mom looked at her sleeping daughter, now looking worried as outside of the apartment, Machino 9 is watching them, but he is caught by surprise from behind by Hunter-M who punched the man and activated his teleporter, leaving the terrorist operative to be whisked back to HQ as the technically terrorist-aligned though loose cannon mercenary watches the building while Ms. Izumi whom he noticed as she is walking home from the festival ruined by Oresky and Meka's plan watches her former friend as both soldiers reminisce about their past. Morenz who had done the task of visiting his 'friend' at the musuem, is now standing by at the Pikarigaoka Shrine, staring into the sky as the evening is turning to night with a hidden Kakashi, Homura and Jerome keeping an eye on him from the shadows. And when Morenz looks at the city, he saw what appears to be a silhouette of Mordor X looming over it, as the former is reminded of his goal to defeat the latter as to help his falsely-disgraced father's late mentor, Morono Madiki and ancestor, Morono Mobotiski stop the ancient organization as well as prevent its goals of the destruction of the world itself. Morenz is also reminded of his unwavering beliefs and idealism as he remembers an incident a few years ago where he almost lost sight of who he was in a situation with terrorists in Japan just before Mordex and willingly, Namekelder and Oresky reminded him about his beliefs and who he is while forcing the general to get a hold of himself. Even if Morenz is now the enemy of his own world, he still holds on to his beliefs, the opinion that the world public still believes in him and that their belief is that the general has only defected because he was betrayed by the UN government.

And in the outer space, on the moon's surface stood Mordor X, slowly regaining his strength as a revived Obito Uchiha in his Tobi-persona disguise and an older Rin Nohara, all wearing shinobi versions of spacesuits to move easier in space spied on him with a fully-armored and cloaked figure standing beside the two, M.U.I.N., once known as Madara Uchiha who has since thrown away his own name and became something else he had to do as to help uphold his rival/friend's dream for the future. Mordor X knew that by the time that his forces were ready, Morenz and the world's nations and the DDPU and DDF would be waiting for him, but Morenz is the only one who is allowed to defeat him so the founder of the terrorist organization must face him too in battle. He soon began to chuckle which turned into laughter as Reiko and an Armored Precure with the name "Cure Maro" wields a big Cannon gun, is shown battling each other in Pikarigaoka in the street...

 **-Break-**

In a Precure Realm, at a certain blue-haired girl's house, shinobi weapons, signs of _Kekkai Genkai_ , chakra moves and an gathering of chakra lies scattered in a secret room where Reika Aoki stood alone, infusing a certain scroll with the Bad End energy she had gathered while everyone, including her friends and family were too busy in their tasks as for the purpose of reviving someone who is technically one of the Bad-End Kingdom but he is a genuine humorous harlequin who had became one of the top enforcers as an black-armored knight and an tough enemy, but he is respected by Pierrot's not-mentioned predecessor who was a ruthless, but considerate ruler whom he seeks to redeem and return his top-enforcer back to Royale Queen secretly just before he and his top-enforcer were sealed at the hands of Pierrot with the former dying as a result. An armored chimera stood beside Reika as her exposed back shows a mark that resembles Danzo's AMBU Root and apparently links the chimera to an alternate dimension only accessible by _Kamui_. And her secret sensei, a former (and redeemed) Root member, named Maisuke Maverick is watching her with great concern while hiding from her sight, discovering that Danzo's beliefs and lingering spirit is somehow influencing her and yet she is resisting him as long as she can so that Makade's revival is complete. But her sensei is not aware of her goals to revive the former Bad End Enforcer, something she is going to keep it a secret for though she is keeping Queen Royale's rescued body hidden in the dimension she is maintaining using her desire and obsession to find a path or her answer or her path.

"Damn, Danzo's will and spirit are still ingrained in Reika despite that he is dead," the former Root whispered to himself as Reika continued her work. "But since I don't know why she is gathering Bad End energy, I need to keep investigating Danzo's intentions for her."

Maisuke disappeared within a puff of smoke as Reika turned to look at the spot where her sensei was standing before, but she turned back to continue her work, her eyes glowing strangely red with eight-pointed Pinwheels and trees are growing in the room. Then, Reika gives a small smile as she has 'inherited' Shisui Uchiha's powers/not-attained yet EMS as well as the First Hokage's Wood Release from Danzo's chakra she was exposed to.

'With my Gozadu Munnu, I can summon Tue to keep everyone distracted within a series of random attacks with no kills while I gather Bad-End energy or any other enemy dark sources to revive and empower Makade, me and Tue.' Reika thought as she is slowly giving into despair after seeing Joker revived, facing strong enemies and being nearly outmatched in duels and battles in previous events.

Then, Reika grabbed and wore a mask and a cloak with her AMBU-Flak jacket, not wearing her usual outfit that she is comfortable with and soon left the room, leaving it as it is with most of the signs of damage removed, but the trees are still growing...

- **Book Ends** -

Sorry about my last-crappy story's numerous contradictions, but it is my first time at writing fanfics and it was pretty not good for me. But about that, I should introduce the first mentions/appearances of some members of the Dimensional Defense Phoenix Union, including Noble Team's leader whom I have to bring back as in my first story-fic and put him as the leader _,_ the founder and the frontline captain with Wood-Release _Kekkei Gekkai_ , _Jinchuuriki_ -leveled chakra and mana reserves as well as a Sage Mode, of the DDPU fleet flagship/Forerunner Battlecruiser known only as the _Shadowshot_ , and the _Spirit of Fire_ from _Halo Wars_ _1 and 2_ which is responsible for many of the DDPU armed forces' adaptiveness to any situation, the organization's role in preventing the DDF from going too far from its path. Many of my OCs, new organizations, Reika's membership in AMBU Root and a new Bad End Kingdom General, including Megumi being a Tailed Beast Host and the reincarnate of Asuna and Reiko being Indra's reincarnate as well, Megumi's infection/adaptations and struggles, and the appearance of the Armored Precure known only as Cure Maro are partially inspired from Kaguya defeat and the rivalry between Sasuke and the titular character, including the final battle in the Naruto series as well as the Nue Incident from Boruto Next Generations, including elements from the DCAU and the Gundam Seed and it's Destiny sequel. And about Teana vs Nanoha grudge match back in Book 9, it pales in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke's final duel so I have to add these elements and to make the Reincarnation cycle (Asura vs Indra = an inevitable final grudge match in Naruto-vs-Sasuke style = Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely - Asura's Reincarnate vs Reiko/Meka - Indra Reincarnate) more present than it did in its Indra reincarnation vs Saint-Queen Olivie confrontation.

The DDPU's main part is going to be revealed soon in a few weeks or even a year depending on my time. And also, the Beam of Destruction is not a Teana-Verse attack, my bad, but go to _Halopedia_ for references on the _Halo Wars_ 1 and 2, including parts from _Halo 5: The Guardians_ and _Titanfall_ so that you may know where I got my ideas from.

Factoid regarding Morenz: He is an 'special' person who is actually a Spec-ops and I haven't either mentioned earlier or late today about himself being the only one who knows about the workings of black ops actually, an inter dimensional traveller who knows more about about the existence of other realms, including most of the events and the entire DDF though having little knowledge of the DDPU, his reputation is feared due to defeating enemies and entities of vast powers, including Demons, Daemons of all kinds, and even the Anti-Spiral from the _Gurren Lagann_ admits that Morenz lives up to his reputation and power no matter the odds is and he will be remembered as a legend of The General. But he also cares for his troops and his men, even including that of the Phantom Empire despite their difference and will ever holds his beliefs and goals no matter what it is, even to the point where his idealism changes them for the better as well as placing their own needs above his own, even after he was corrupted completely into the side of the Phantom Empire. Morenz is going to be the most dangerous foe and the most strongest enemy the DDF and DDPU is going to face in battle, even without his armor due to his vast knowledge of magic, Ki-and chakra, force-based/psi, and the mysterious Spiral energy that is only Morenz and Emile initially have. Morenz's stats and power level are higher and stronger with an super-ultimate healing factor (only matched by Omega 14, Demille, Demiller, and UNSCTron) than the DDF and its list of defeated and still-active foes and the _Juubi_ 's hosts and Kaguya, not helped by the fact that he was stronger than them even just before his first inter dimensional travel. And when Morenz became completely corrupted after he joined the Phantom Empire, his stats and power level has received a massive boost so much that even being vaporized or having atomic disruption can't kill him as he can regenerate quickly in seconds, worsened by the fact that he is an unique individual who is technically a Heartless, but retains the characteristics and the abilities of Nobodies, Heartless, Unversed, and his Original/Whole Self, his true identity, mind, beliefs, humanity and goals while having conventional weaponry that uses regular bullets, self-recharging energy-pack for energy bolts and a magical power core for blasts as well as limited, but recharging energy reserves for the rest of his energy-based weaponry or techniques excluding his self-sustaining cold-metal/energy Phantom plasma blade, knifes, and his main and backup energy sources for his suit, energy shield functions, and also, his reserved-for-final battle or in certain conditions-ultimate mode that restricted him to energy blasts, regular weaponry, his energy shields, armour and his ultimate finishing move that uses offensive/defensive capabilities as deadly weapons to fire a barrage of multi-directional and reflective bullets, energy blasts, and beams that are massed-based, magical, physical, energy, chakra and rarely, Spirit and Spiral powers with power-adjusting, mirror-trapping and selective capabilities as well as enough damage to defeat even the most strongest enemies, including the Anti-Spiral itself as well as and cover any battlefield relentlessly with compatibility to Morenz's secret mecha. Morenz has also gained a new ability to extract, rebuild and repair broken hearts and return them back to their original owners' bodies, and his power level and durability increase is so immense that only Precure finisher moves, including Lovely and Seiji's attacks are able to defeat and purify the General as to return his level back to their pre-corrupted stats though at a higher level increase than normal with his retaining of his new ultimate mode and his second new ability. However, complete-terminal corruption Morenz/Morenz the Phantom Chief General's power level is only less or more equal that he makes up for his knowledge and military background and training, compared to Phantom, Hunter-M, Mordex, Meka, an higher-level _Happiness Charge_ Precures, and Seiji, and is lower than Red, and Mirage, and is only a little bit higher than a weakened Mordor X. In contrast, his ultimate mode has a huge power-level increase that in certain appearances, the anti-climax battle and the face-off between the General and the founder of TSU, is able to outmatch most of the Precures as well as the entire DDF and their defeated/active foes, and most of the DDPU, including Cure Lovely and Seiji, but it is still higher but equal to Red, Mirage, and also, a full-powered Mordor X in battle. (Sorry for the long text about this, again...) (But to clarify, once Morenz is purified in the anti-climax battle and the end of the Phantom Empire, he retains his 'Heart-repairing, rebuilding and returning back to owners' bodies' ability and his ultimate mode though with a much-higher power increase as a side-effect of his purification).


End file.
